


Intimacy

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: The more than High School High School AU [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Dean, First Time, Implied Underage, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>And like that, Dean’s nervousness was forgotten. He and Cas were great together - </i>“An old married couple”<i>, according to everyone of their friends - they cooked together and had lazy afternoons spent just being close to each other. A quiet intimacy that Dean had never had with anyone else - had never imagined being possible. Sex was nothing when you had that kind of relationship. If anything it would make things better between them.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapid heart. He wasn’t sure if he was nervous or excited. It was probably a bit of both to be honest. Tonight was it. His family would be at his grandfather’s and Cas would come over and they’d finally-

“Dean, are you listening?” Dean looked up at his dad, trying to blink away the daze he’d fallen into.

“Sorry, dad,” He rubbed the back of his head. “Kind of zoned out there.”

John sighed, a fond smile pulling at his lips. Dean felt his heart skip a beat. His dad would definitely not approve of his plans. “We’ll be back Sunday evening. Don’t forget to check the mail, and you’re scheduled for the garage on Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Keep an eye on Sam. You can have Benny, Charlie or the Shurley boys over. Except the older two. They’re nothing but trouble.”

“Okay, so let the mail pile up, and I’m off work all week, and invite Gabriel and Luc over to keep me company when Sammy joins a gang,” John rolled his eyes. “I got this, dad. You three just have fun at Kate’s parents’, okay?”

At that moment, the door to the garage was cracked open, and Kate popped her head in. “John, c’mon, we’re going to be late.” John sighed, clapping Dean’s shoulder.

“Don’t burn down the house.”

“I’ll add that to the list.” He waved at Kate. “See ya, Kate.”

“The emergency money is over the fridge, okay, sweetie?” Dean nodded.

“Are they gone?” Sam called from the living room when the door shut. Dean was quiet for a moment, waiting for the sound of the garage door to shut before replying.

“Yup.”

“Awesome. Then I’m heading over to Gabriel’s. Don’t wait up.” Sam declared, walking past the kitchen on his way out the door. Dean thinks maybe he should be a bit more concerned about his little brother spending so much time alone with the school bike, but that’s how it had always been, since why before Gabriel started blowing guys behind bars. Plus, Gabriel had enough moral fiber not to sleep with a 14-year-old kid (or at least enough self-preservation instinct. The guy wouldn’t do well in prison.).

“Didn’t plan on it.” The front door slammed shut behind his younger brother. Dean slipped off the bar stool and grabbed his phone, quickly typing out a text.

_They’re gone. Come over w/e._

The reply came almost immediately.

_I’ll be there in a moment._

Dean walked into the living room, letting his phone drop on the couch as he did, resting his head in his hands and trying to focus on the echoing of his breathing instead of the nervous twisting of his stomach. He had no reason to be nervous -except that he really, really did. This was going to be different than Jo, or Lisa or Lydia, or Charlie.

Okay, maybe a bit like Charlie. Charlie had been his first. An awkward tumble in Dean’s bed when they where fourteen. Charlie came out less than a month later, and Dean is pretty sure it should have been a bigger blow to his self esteem than it was, but in the end it just ended with Charlie going from his girlfriend to one of his best friends. 

The front door creaked open, then fell shut with a quiet thud and there was the slit squeaking noise of Castiel toeing off his dress shoes. Dean took another long breath, then stood up and walked into the foyer. Castiel was shrugging off his ridiculous trench coat - it was summer- and leaving him in a sweater vest and button up - again, it was summer, but apparently Cas hadn’t gotten the memo. His boyfriend turned those pretty blue eyes his way and for just a moment the nervous flutter of his heart was replaced with a swelling love for Castiel. He wanted to do this with Cas, he really, really did. He’d just never given having sex with another man any thought before they’d gotten together. That was the only reason he was nervous, but with Cas he was sure it would be fine. Great, even.

“Where’s Sam?” Cas asked, taking the few steps it would take to close the gap between them.

“He went to hang out with Gabriel,” Dean explained, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on Castiel’s lips. “Do you…” He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes flitting nervously. “Do you wanna have some dinner or should we…”

“Dinner would be great,” Castiel smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. There was nothing seductive to it, just the feeling Cas being close, his warm chest pressed against Dean’s and arms heavy against his hips. “Are you going to cook for me?”

“Of course, baby, what do you want?”

And like that, Dean’s nervousness was forgotten. He and Cas were great together - _“An old married couple”_ , according to everyone of their friends - they cooked together and had lazy afternoons spent just being close to each other. A quiet intimacy that Dean had never had with anyone else - had never imagined being possible. Sex was nothing when you had that kind of relationship. If anything it would make things better between them.

Dinner was simple. Burgers made on the grill and potato chips that were starting to go stale, along with two of John’s beers. They sat at the patio table, shooting the shit between bites and laughing loud enough for Jimmy to shove his head out of the window of the Shurleys’ adjacent house and tell them to shut up.

Castiel was slowly running his long, piano fingers along Dean’s calves that were propped up in his lap, talking about something or the other. Dean had a feeling it was about Sam’s desire to join the debate team or Gabriel needing to go to college or maybe the practical applications of physics. He was really way too zoned out, enjoying the warm evening and steady caresses of Cas’ hand. His head was tilted back, eyes shut to the fading orange beams of light.

“How long will Sam be with Gabriel?”

“He said not to wait up,” Dean shrugged.

“Then I will stay the night.” Dean hummed in agreement. He was pretty sure that was just Cas’ way of assuring that Dean was still alright with what they planned. He knew Castiel had told his parents that he was spending the night already. He could feel the other shift to stand up, and let his legs fall to the ground with a _thack_.

Castiel leaned down, hovering over Dean for a long moment, their noses practically touching before closing the distance and kissing him. “I’ll rinse off the dishes. Do you want to meet me upstairs?” Dean’s heart skipped a beat, his anxiety attempting to rear its ugly head again. He forced it down, smiling at Cas and placing a quick, playful kiss on his nose.

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” Dean watched as Cas gathered the plates and started walking back inside before he pushed himself out of the squeaky patio chair and followed, letting his fingers trail across the small of Cas’ back as he walked past him on the way to the stairs.

Dean plopped down on his bed, and gave a moment’s consideration to stripping down and letting Cas walk into find him like that. Maybe laying on the bed seductively or maybe jerking off. But he was pretty sure that would be more silly than arousing. Not to mention he likes the idea of Cas undressing him, running those beautiful long fingers over every inch of newly exposed skin, followed by those pink lips. Dean could feel his pants tightening. He wanted Cas to get up there now.

But then suddenly Cas was there and they were both seated there, staring and waiting for the other to make a move. Dean swallowed, holding his hand out for Cas to come to the bed. Cas took the three steps, pushing the door shut behind him with a soft click. He took Dean’s hand, holding it too his lips, placing a kiss on the knuckles. “If you’re not ready, Dean, we can wait. I can wait for you.”

Dean smiled up at him in a way he prayed was reassuring. “I want to do this, hon. I swear. I’m just a bit nervous. I mean, I’m practically a virgin in when it comes to…” He shrugged. Cas leaned down, kissing his hairline before throwing his leg over Dean’s lap and straddling him. He rested his forehead against Dean’s, letting their noses brush.

“I love you, Dean,” he breathed more than whispered. Dean smiled.

“I love you too, sugar,” he leaned forward, pressing their lips together. It was chaste and sweet. The next one wasn’t so much, Cas’ lips needy against his own, nipping gently as he tugged at the hem of Dean’s t-shirt. He pulled back to pull the shirt off, then quickly recaptured Dean’s lips. Dean let himself be pushed down on the bed, pulling Cas with him and wrapping his arms around his slim runner’s waist. Cas took one final nip as his lip, moving to kiss down his jawline.

“I’m gonna make this good for you, Dean, he mumbled, nuzzling at the pulse under his jaw. Dean reached up, running a hand through Cas’ hair, and tilting his head back to give him better access to his neck. Castiel nipped at his neck, followed by open mouthed kisses all the way down to Dean’s collar bone, drawing breathy little moans from him. He sucked and bit at the pulse there until it was red and definitely going to be a hickey.

“Gotta keep the marks to a minimum, babydoll,” he grumbled, voice husky. He could feel that Cas’ growing hard on against his hip. It was reassuring to know that Cas was enjoying this too.

“Don’t wonder around shirtless,” Castiel declared, smirking a bit. Dean rolled his eyes, reaching down and pulling Cas’ sweater vest up and letting it join his shirt on the other corner of the room.

“Dude, why did you wear so many layers?”

“Because, that’s how I roll.” Cas gave him a cocky little grin, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Cas placed a kiss above his heart, slowly running his fingers along Dean’s sides as Dean worked on the buttons of his shirt. Cas licked down his pectoral, leaving a wet trial that went over Dean’s nipple, making him moan, and leaving it a cold and hardened little bud. “Sensitive nipples?” Dean felt his face heat up. Cas reached down, gently running the roughed pad of his thumb over his nipple. Dean gasped and let his head fall back. Cas pulled his hands away, undoing the last two buttons of his shirt and letting it slide off his shoulders.

Dean reached, trailing a tentative hand slowly down Castiel’s chest. He wanted to do something, to make Cas moan and harden like he did to him, but he wasn’t sure what to do. Cas took a long, shaky breath as Dean’s hand brushed his nipple, letting his head drop to watch Dean’s hand. “Tell me what to do…” he asked, swallowing a lump in his throat. He didn’t want to have to ask; he should just know what to do, but damnit this is a new thing for him. He didn’t know how to touch another guy. But Cas had done things before. Hell, Meg had probably convinced him to do everything over the years.

“Dean, just lay back and let me handle this, okay?” Dean let his hands drop down to rest of Castiel’s waist. He leaned down, resting his forehead against Dean’s, and then grinding his erection against Dean’s.

“Shit…” Dean moaned, as Cas let out a pleased gasp. “Do that again.” Castiel nodded, grinding down again, pulling another moan from Dean’s throat. Cas kept grinding until they were both panting mess, and on the verge of coming in their pants.

“I wanna fuck you, Dean,” Cas huffed into the small space between their mouths. Dean’s previous anxiety came back in full force. Castiel pulled back, cupping his cheek. “Dean, if you don’t want to-“

“Baby, I want to,” he assured. “I just…have you ever had anal?”

“In a way,” he mumbled, stroking Dean’s cheek. “You know how Meg is. I’ve been pegged before. It is actually quite enjoyable.” He smiled. “If you want, Dean, tonight you can top?” Dean shook his head.

“No, I want…I want this,” Dean assured. “Just…you know what you’re doing, right?” Castiel nodded. “Then take care of me, like you said you would, babe.” Cas leaned down and kissed Dean, sitting up on his knees so he could reach between them and undo Dean’s jeans. Dean lifted his hips so that Cas could pull them off with along with his boxers as he climbed off the bed.

“Where do you keep the lube?” He asked as he unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his slacks, letting them fall to the ground, quickly followed by his boxers. Dean pointed to the bottom drawer of his dresser, face heating up a bit as he let his eyes wonder down Cas’ exposed body.

Cas great legs, miles long and muscular, and a firm bottom. Dean already knew this, had seen it before. What was a new sight was Cas’ erection, flush and curved up. And suddenly a panic flashed through Dean because _holy shit that was going to be inside him_. It shouldn’t be so horrifying. Cas and Dean were actually about the same size - maybe Cas had a bit more length but Dean had a bit more girth - and plenty of girls had taken his dick without complaints (quite the opposite). Castiel pulled open the drawer and grabbed the yet to be opened bottle of lube and a condom. He dropped them on the bed, grabbing both of Dean’s thighs and putting them over his shoulders as he sat down. Dean laughed a bit nervously.

“Bit of a weird position.” Castiel grabbed the lube, ripping at the packaging.

“You won’t be thinking about that in a moment,” he promised, popping open the lid of the lube and squirting it on to his fingers, rubbing them together and making sure that they were well coated before letting his fingers slip between the cheeks of his ass. Dean’s breath caught. It was cold, and it felt weird to have someone else touching him there. He’d played around back there when he jerked off once or twice since he’d started dating Cas, but never extensively and it sure as hell felt a lot stranger to have someone else doing it. Castiel stopped his thoughts in their tracks, gently pushing his index finger in up to the knuckle. It was an odd feeling, invasive and different from his own finger. But not bad. Definitely not bad. Castiel gently pulled the finger in, then out again, making Dean pant. “You’ll like this, Dean,” He whispered, placing a kiss on the inside of his thigh. He crocked his finger, making Dean saw stars and grip the sheets.

“Holy shit, what the hell was that?”

“That was your prostate,” Castiel smirked into his thigh, peeking his eyes sideways to watch Dean. “The male g-spot.”

“Do it again,” Cas crocked his finger again, rubbing the tip of his finger against his prostate. Dean moaned, letting his head tilt back against the pillow. Castiel added a second finger, scissoring them. It hurt a bit, but a good type of hurt. The type that just intensified the pleasure.

“Tell me if it hurts, Dean.”

“Angel, I’m a big boy, I’m not gonna break from two fingers.”

“I’ll assure you my cock is much bigger than two fingers,” Castiel punctuated that sentence with another probe of his prostate, making Dean’s chuckle break off into a loud moan. He pushed another finger in, and yeah, that stung a bit more than two, but like he said, he was a big boy and could handle the pain. Cas reached forward, taking Dean’s cock in hand and pumping it in time with the thrusts of his fingers. By time Cas had worked a fourth finger in, Dean was writhing, close to coming right then and there for the second time that night and he really didn’t want to. Not yet.

“Fuck, babydoll, I’m good.”

“Are you sure-“

“Yes, Castiel, now fuck me,” he ordered. Cas pulled out his fingers, and leaving Dean feeling oddly empty. 

The sound of Cas ripping open the condom made Dean’s heart skip a beat. They were really going to do this. Like seriously, honestly going to fuck. Dean knew he had nothing to fear. Castiel would never hurt him. Plus, Gabriel did this shit all the time, and the guy had the pain tolerance of a toddler, so how bad could it be? This would be great. He and Cas would finally have sex, after mouths of nothing but above-the-waist-touching, and it would be great. It would just bring them closer.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath as Cas prepared himself. The lid of the lube snapped and there was the sound of the lube squirting out. A moment later, Cas was leaning over him, lining himself up with Dean’s entrance. He placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips, pushing forward slowly until he was fully inside. It hurt in the odd burning-stretching way that Dean wasn’t exactly sure how to put into words. It wasn’t unbearable though.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m good, sweetheart. You can go,” Dean leaned up just a bit, kissing him.Cas nodded, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, again and again. It still hurt a bit, but then Cas made sure to start hitting that amazing spot again, making Dean throw his head back and mewl. He felt Cas beginning to stop. “No, no, baby, it feels good. Don’t quit. Fuck, go harder,” He blabbered, pulling Cas down and kissing him.

Cas seemed to gain some confidence from that, increasing the fervor of his thrusts, but never going too fast, keeping it at a relatively slow, lazy thursts that kept hitting that spot and making Dean gasp and moan, hand tangling in Castiel’s hands. “Fuck, baby, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he panted, wrapping his legs around tighter around Cas’ waist and trying to pull him closer. Cas was placing lazy open-mouthed kisses on his neck, letting out little pleasured huffs of air out against them, making it chill and Dean’s neck goose bump.

Cas reached down between them, taking Dean’s neglected cock - though he had hardly noticed, too caught up in the new sensations - in hand and slowly beginning to jerk him in time with his thrusts like he had before. Dean’s a bit embarrassed by how quickly he’s on the verge of coming again, hands tightening in Cas’ hair. But by the way Cas’ breath grew more rapid and unsteady, he was sure that he was close too.

Two more thrusts and Dean was coming, hot spurts of come covering he and Cas’ stomachs. Castiel followed a few thrusts later, coming with a quiet gasp against Dean’s neck. He pulled out, rolling onto the bed beside Dean, and smiled at him. Dean smiled back, pulling him close and placing a kiss on top of his head.

“We should definitely do that again.”


End file.
